mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lemon Hearts/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|"There you are, Twilight!" Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts with Twinkleshine and Minuette. Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts watch Twilight run off S1E1.png|Lemon Hearts watches Twilight run off. Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png|Lemon Hearts is not amused. Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|Run, Twilight, run!! Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts behind Twilight and Spike. Twilight is startled S1E1.png Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png|Behind the cup. Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png|At the welcome party that Pinkie Pie organizes for Twilight. Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png|Left of Rarity. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png|Lemon Hearts in the background. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Fog heading towards the exit S1E2.png|Let's block Lemon Hearts! Ponies move out of the way S1E2.png|Blocking. Blocking. Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Running for a party! Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Lemon Hearts in the background. The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Cloud animation error S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Dripping Daisy again S1E03.png Lightning Hearts S1E03.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Running past the baby carriage S1E03.png Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png Running over the bridge S1E03.png Ponies run past costume shop S1E3.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png|Lemon Hearts running. Her eyes look like Rarity's here. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts buying muffins. Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png|Suffering from food poisoning. Lemon Hearts and Diamond Mint running S1E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png Boast Busters The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Amethyst Star and Lemon Hearts S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts as a member of the animal team. Nestbuilders singing S01E11.png Animal team carrying animals S1E11.png|Lemon Hearts singing Winter Wrap Up. Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png|Spotted two Lemon Hearts clones. Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Watching Rarity and Mayor Mare present Twilight Sparkle with her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Gathering crowd watching the lasso contest S01E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash surprised S01E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Suited For Success Twilight and Applejack on the runway S1E14.png Hoity Toity everything but the sink S01E14.png The beginning of a laughing stock S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png ‎|LemonHearts standing right next to Derpy. Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity well forget you S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png Fluttershy hiding from the paparazzi S1E20.png Photo Finish looks at Fluttershy S1E20.png|Lemon Hearts next to Photo Finish Photo Finish surprised S1E20.png Photo Finish shocked S1E20.png Lyra Heartstrings reaction S1E20.png Photo Finish yells S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Lemon Hearts at Sugarcube Corner Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|She's not amused by Rarity's histrionics Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png The Best Night Ever Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png|Singing with Twilight Sparkle during the "At the Gala" song. Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png|Photographing The Wonderbolts. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Spike's big list sprawled out behind him S2E3.png Twilight walking2 S02E03.png Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts trying to get the doll. Twilight can't reach S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Lemon Hearts on top of Berryshine. The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png|Awkward..... Luna Eclipsed Lemon Hearts in mouse costume S02E04.png|Lemon Hearts in her mouse costume. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna "bright and glorious feast!" S02E04.png Princess Luna stand what S2E4.png Princess Luna What!! S2E4.png Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png Luna Stomp S2E4.png|EGAD! Heavy metal killer hooves!! The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png|Near Princess Luna. Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Lemon Hearts about to get apple S2E04.png|Bobbing For Apples Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png|Laughing With Princess Luna Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Crowd watching Sweetie Belle and her sister run S02E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Shocked Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts S2E8.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Cheering audience S2E8.png Liza Doolots "lame" S2E08.png|Lemon Hearts observing the scene. Sweet and Elite Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png|Watching the Wonderbolts derby Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png Rarity sends off a flying ship S2E09.png Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png|Lemon Hearts working backstage. Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png|The color's kinda dull but I guess she's Lemon Hearts. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png|Behind Sweetie Drops The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png|In line for cider. Everypony upset S02E15.png Everypony gathering S02E15.png Everypony watching3 S02E15.png Ponies dancing and singing along S2E15.png|Dancing to the cider song. Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony singing S02E15.png Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png Lemon Hearts crying S02E15.png|Lemon Hearts looks worried and upset. Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to one of the two Cherry Berrys next to the fountain. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|Talking to Daisy behind the town hall building. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png Pinkie waving at Lemon Hearts and Cherry Berry S2E18.png|Lemon Hearts waving back at Pinkie Putting Your Hoof Down Laughing S02E19.png Lemon Hearts right S2E19.png|Seen on the right. Lemon Hearts speaks S2E19.png|Her second speaking role, where she orders the last cherry for two bits. Lemon Hearts win S02E19.png Fluttershy blown away S02E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Iron Will walking S02E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png |index}}